


Clubbing

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, M/M, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-04
Updated: 2000-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has finally lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> Heh. I *know* this isn't what you mean by "clubbing" but damned if I couldn't help writing it.
> 
> Yaoi. Verrrrry weird. Nerf bats.

"Ow! Hey! Damn it, Heero, that braid is *not* a leash! Let go!"

"Hn." Heero regarded the braid in his fist thoughtfully. "But it's so convenient."

Duo yanked the braid away and put his hands on his hips. "Look, Heero, you are not a Neanderthal, and I am not the woman you're going to club over the head and drag back to your cave, got that? So stop yanking me around by my hair!"

"...okay."

   


* * *

  
 

{a few days later}

Duo was innocently reading a book when it happened.

Quatre raced into the room. "Duo, come quick, Heero's finally snapped!"

"...huh?" Duo blinked and looked up just in time to see Heero stride in, wearing... a Tarzan outfit? and carrying a nerf bat. Before anyone really had time to react, he whonked Duo over the head several times with the bat, grabbed the braid, and dragged his lover out of the room--by the braid, naturally.

Some time later--okay, several hours later--Duo finally gathered his wits enough to ask questions. "Heero, what the *hell* was that all about?"

"You said only Neanderthals get to drag their mates around by the hair, right? I improvised."

Duo stared at him. "And people say *I'm* weird."


End file.
